Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 20 1987) Part 1
(Later in the day, at Castaway Cove, Rudolph's group is in Camilla's throne room, with the hippopotamus queen weeping while holding a tissue) * Camilla: (weeping) Oh, that Toy Taker took all my beautiful toys! * (She sobs a bit, before blowing her nose, making a loud honking sound) * Camilla: I feel so...unfamous. * Rudolph: I'm sorry we came too late, Queen Camilla. * Clarice: Don't worry. We're gonna catch that crook! * Hermey: And get all the toys back, as well! * (End of Flashback) * (Present Time) * Scoop T. Snowman: Their last hope was the Island of Misfit Toys. Perhaps, just perhaps, they yet had a chance to catch the Toy Taker at his own game. * (At the Island of Misfit Toys, in Moonracer's castle, Rudolph's group is in Moonracer's throne room, with the lion on his throne with his tooth hurting again, as he holds his cheek in pain) * Rudolph: We believe the Toy Taker plans to strike here next, your majesty. * Clarice: But this time, we'll be waiting for him! * Yukon: And we'll give that horrible hooligan what for! * Rudolph: No, Cornelius! We won't even try to stop him! * Clarice: Rudolph has a plan, don't you, Rudolph? * (That night, all is silent on the island, and the toys are all asleep in their boxes, with some new presents, including a gigantic one, for some reason. Then the Toy Taker's blimp arrives at the island, as the hose lowers a bit and the Toy Taker jumps off, while grinning at the presents. He gets out his flute and begins playing the same tune he played before to lure the other toys. Then, each toy comes bursting out of their boxes and are in a trance, following the flute's tune, like the other toys. Out of a couple big boxes, burst Rudolph and Clarice with fake wind-up keys attached to their backs with some safe sticky material. They try to act dazed and walk like a toy would normally. Then Hermey jumps out in a tooth costume, following his friends, who glances back) * Rudolph: (silently) The idea was to dress as TOYS, Hermey! * Hermey: I'm a...Misfit Molar? * (Next, a big box shakes and the lid bursts open, loosening the ribbon in the progress, and out comes Yukon Cornelius in a pink tutu) * Yukon: Oh, brother. * (They all began walking like the toys they're disguised as sleepwalkers, following the other toys. Then the giant present shakes before the entire fact bursts open, revealing the Abominable Snowman in a big bunny suit. He comes jumping like a bunny would, following the others, which are all approaching the hose) * Rudolph: (silently) Just follow the others. * (Soon, every last toy and our heroes, one by one, get sucked by the hose up into the blimp. Yukon Cornelius is the last one to get sucked, as the Toy Taker puts his flute away, and then the Abominable Snowman grabs the hose and sticks it to his head, and unfortunately for him, he is stuck there, floating a couple feet above the ground. The Toy Taker is astonished, even though he yet has that creepy grin face) * Toy Taker: You're an awfully big toy, aren't you? * Abominable Snowman: (sheepishly) Would you believe that I was a carnival prize? * Toy Taker: Must be quite a carnival game to offer prizes that big! * Abominable Snowman: Or how about this? Mister and Missus Giant from the top of the Beanstalk ordered me as a Christmas present for THEIR son. * Toy Taker: I think I liked the first story better. Well, in either case, I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me, you're too...ginormous! * (Then the hose lets go of the monster, who makes the ground shake a bit from that hard landing. He gets up, protesting, while climbing up on a nearby rock) * Abominable Snowman: Please wait! How about I just hold onto the hose all the road to the hide-out? No, wait, that'll yet slow you down. * (Then he slips off the rock, yelping as he then gets hit by some rocks in areas of his body where it hurts the most, and gets some sand in his eyes, making him shout in pain, before he then starts sobbing) * Toy Taker: Hey, cheer up and look at this fashion, you won't have any children to end up squishing incidentally. (jumps onto hose) Well, farewell, my large hoppity bunny friend. Oh, and have this eye droplets tube. * (For some reason, some whirring noise is heard and an eye droplets tube comes falling out of his coat, while the villain is hoisted up to the blimp, disappearing into it, but the yet-mournful monster pleads for him to stay) * Abominable Snowman: No, wait, come back! My friends are yet there! And I could make a child really happy, no-ho, (sobbing) come ba-ha-ha-hack! * (He continues sobbing as he sits down and pounds his chest like a baby) * Scoop T. Snowman's Voice: Poor Bumble felt like a lost child at the mall. (chuckles) Well, a very BIG child. * (The monster sees the eye droplets tube on the ground, opens it up and drops some drops to clear up the pain in his eyes. He sniffs as he stops weeping) * Abominable Snowman: What am I doing here, sobbing like a child? I have to help my friends! * (Then he begins chasing after the blimp, determined to catch up with it) * Scoop T. Snowman's Voice: Now, even though Bumbles aren't exactly the smartest of creatures. A domesticated bumble is fiercely loyal. That abominable snowman knew his friends needed him. By hook or by crook, Bumble had to catch up with that blimp, somehow. * (Of course, he fails to notice he is getting too close to the edge of the island, and then he slips off the ice and sinks deeply into the water, but soon comes back up, shivering and shaking the water off him) * Scoop T. Snowman's Voice: Of course, it's a well-documented fact; bumbles are notorious sinkers. * Abominable Snowman: That stupid weakness of mine! I should've learned to swim if I was little! (moans) Now how am I gonna catch up to him?! * (Then he starts jumping into the air repeatedly, upset) * Abominable Snowman: Why, why, WHY?! * (Then his stomping causes part of the ice big enough to hold him to break off, making him yelp but he notices that he is floating above it) * Abominable Snowman: Oh yes, do-it-yourself icebergs, just like Yukon had done before. * (Then he starts using his big arms to paddle the iceberg he is on pursuit of the blimp) * Abominable Snowman: Hang in there, guys! Old Bumble's coming for you!